In the field of consumer electronics, miniaturization of devices has led to configurations where the aggregated effect of multiple small devices may provide a more powerful and better-integrated performance. Where multiple units are linked together, the linkage between the units should often be strong and compliant to withstand operational stresses and inadvertent shocks. The result is often a configuration where all units are meshed together so that replacement of a single element requires disassembly of the entire configuration. The need to disassemble an aggregated structure when a piece or component fails may lead to replacement of the entire structure upon a single element malfunction. This creates undesirable costs that eventually are reflected in the marketability of the product.
Therefore, what is desired is a device having connectors that enable to link multiple devices in a mesh network and allowing the replacement of a single unit within the mesh network, as desired.